In Felurian's Arms
by TripC130
Summary: She spent a year in the glade and the taste of sweet berries and clover clings to her lips. Love runs wild in the forest and can grow untamed especially in the arms of one who lets it. Love never dies even when time has passed.


**~In Felurian's Arms~***

The light rain pattered the cheeks and dampened the hair of the two young maidens who sat in the meadow. The wind blew with a chill making the grasses to sway as though the day were still full of the warm sunshine. One of the young girls shivered and the other wrapped her arms about her to warm her. Her skin smelled of the sweet grasses and flowers she always laid in. Those smells now mixed with those of the wet earth, of the freshness and coolness of a new rain. The girl who held tight to the other placed a delicate and sweet kiss upon her bare shoulder. The girl turned her head and with a questioning but calm look asked.

"Why do you kiss me so delicately upon such a delicate place?" The other maiden's throat trickled with laughter. She pushed her softly onto the rain soaked grass and stared down at her.

"Your shoulders are not the most delicate place I have kissed my beautiful little daisy."

"Oh? Then what is?" The other asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

"And what is it that makes sweet music pour by just there touch my lovely song?" She grasped her hand and pulled it in front of her face placing kisses on each of the girl's fingertips. "These my lovely little daisy, are the sweetest and most delicate place I have kissed." She brushed her lips lightly over them darting her tongue over her pinky finger. She pushed the girls flowy black hair out of her face and placed a gentle kiss on her tender lips.

"Oh my lovely Denna." She stared into her eyes. "You will keep that name for me my little wanderer of names. Danette and all those others can remain for your other lovers." She leaned in close to the other girl's ear. "But your real name is for me and for me only. When you speak it or tell it to anyone your lips will burn with the ghost of passion from all of our kisses. Your breath will remember the taste of the sweet berries and candied flower petals you ate in the glade with me. Your tongue will taste their sweetness and remember as they mingled with mint and lilac when we kissed. You will smell the grass that always lingered on your skin and the dew that filled the soft grasses in which you laid. You will remember me and your heart will always ache to be back here in my arms. My lovely Denna, you are mine and mine alone." She bent to kiss tenderly at the other girl's neck.

"_Felurian_…" The whisper escaped her lips no louder than the wind but her lover heard it and kissed her lips not allowing it to escape again.

Felurian and Denna retreated from the field through the pouring rain. Felurian pushed back the hanging ivy and mosses woven with flowers that curtained the grove where she lived. Felurian had many a visitor to her grove where she spent years entangled in their arms teaching them the way of the loved. All of them had been unwary men who had become ensnared by her beauty and intoxicated with loving her. This was the first time a woman had wandered into Felurian's midst and actually needed her. Most, if any stumbled across her and became mad with envy and tried to kill her, which always ended fatal for them of course. But Denna had been different. Felurian watched as Denna flopped down on the pillows, a goddess-like smile spread across her angelic looking face. Felurian smiled and tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. She sat down and sprawled against a satin pillow next to her lover. Felurian flitted her fingers over Denna's light, soft skin, drawing her nails over her belly. Denna smiled and placed her hand over Felurian's. She sat up, her eyes never leaving her lover's. Felurian couldn't stand it any longer. She wrapped her arm around Denna's waist and pulled her forward capturing her lips that tasted of warm sunlight and clover. They kissed in a heated passion and soon Felurian pulled back. She stared at the women beneath her.

"You know this cannot last forever my beautiful little Daisy. I would rather you live a full life than that just spent in my arms my love." Denna frowned.

"But Fulerian I…"

"Shh… Do you hear that? The night shades are falling." She leaned in close to the other woman's face, her black hair falling in a curtain around Denna. "You'll have one last night with me. You know it must be so. But do not shed a tear my beautiful Denna for tears only makes the fairer skin age with time. Happiness must be spread to be returned." She lowered her lips to the other woman's and allowed her hands to trail down Denna's body. Denna gasped with every touch and whisper and kiss. Those hands which had pleasured her in every way possible. They had given her even more pleasure than a man ever could. Denna cried out as Felurian's small, slender fingers slipped inside of her, and pulsed with a passionate heat with every movement. Felurian kissed her mouth, her neck, her breasts. She kissed every inch of her body and slowly moved lower still. The wetness of Fulerian's tongue greeted and fulfilled her ecstacy. With every flick and caress Denna could feel her lover's passion grow. Each kiss drove Denna further into insanity. Soon she could no longer contain her excitement and passion for her lover. She cried out her lovers name. This cry was like none other, it was filled with all of the many days of lovemaking and all the passion they truly held for one another. Felurian emerged beside her, her mouth and lips glistening with reward. Denna leaned forward ever so slightly and was met by perfect lips, which tasted so exotic with her own sweet nectar. Felurian pulled back after having kissed her deeply.

"Your nectar pleases me my love. You have the most splendid of tastes that any living thing can acquire. Sleep now my love. In the morning, we shall say our goodbyes. But for now, sleep in my arms for tonight." Denna nodded and snuggled close to her lover, embraced in her strong arms and drifted into a deep and fitful sleep.

The cold wind blew as if to mourn the morning sunrise. Denna stood before Felurian clothed in deep purple satin with a crystal hanging round' her throat. Felurian touched the crystal with her fingertips.

"Where this always and keep the protection it bears. It will lend you strength and love." Felurian stepped forward and took Denna in her arms. "If you gaze within it you may just see the memories we have shared my love." Denna bit her lip and pulled away from Felurian, keeping her head held high.

"Thank you Felurian. I will love you always." Felurian smiled sadly.

"The mind grows weary with age and forgets all things with time." Denna looked alarmed.

"No! I shall never forget you! I love you Felurian!"

"I love you to my beautiful Denna. Always remember that." A sudden gust of wind slashed through the field like an icy knife. Denna shrunk from the icy blast and when she straightened, Felurian was gone. She looked around wildly and cried out in dismay. She ran through the now snowy field but saw nothing but the unforgiving white.

"Felurain!" Denna gripped at the crystal around her neck and stared at it, praying it hadn't been all a dream. No, it could never be a dream. She squeezed the crystal tightly until a searing pain stabbed her hand. She gasped and opened her palm. The crystal dropped to her neck and Denna dropped to her knees in the snow. Felurian was gone and her heart was shattered. She held those memories close and always would. Denna watched as drops of blood fell from her hand and landed on the pure white snow. Her heart would always bleed for her lover. She would never forget being in Felurians arms.


End file.
